


Paying the Bills

by eafay70



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: David and the Englishmen: the next big thing in folk music!...Well, that's the eventual goal. But in the meantime, they have to cover expenses somehow, so birthday parties will have to suffice.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myblueworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/gifts).



> Happy belated birthday! May the blue moon aliens guide you towards a dream in your heart and a love of your own! <3
> 
> This is an idea I've had for quite some time. Someday I hope to turn it into a longer fic with plot, smut, idiots in love, gratuitous Spanish, fluff, Villa in NYC, and all that good stuff; that day is not coming in the near future, so enjoy this instead!

"Good morning, country music fans! This is DJ Nashville Tim, wishing y'all a very wonderful Saturday! It's seven in the A.M. -"

James reached over and turned off the radio alarm.

"¡Oye!" David squirmed beneath him. "That hurts! Let Joe do it - he's on the same side as it is!"

"Charles would just let it play while dragging us out of bed," James pointed out.

"Guilty as charged," Joe mumbled. "Come on, lads. We have a gig in four hours."

An hour later, the three lads were loading Moony the van with their equipment.

An hour after that, they were stuck in horrible traffic, to nobody's surprise.

And somehow, an hour after that, David and the Englishmen were setting up in a hotel ballroom, having resisted the urge to strangle each other.

"What does that say?" A little girl, probably three years old, was pointing to David's guitar case.

_"Murciélago."_

"It's Spanish for 'bat,' and it's what he calls the guitar," explained Joe. "Can you read what it says on my case?"

The girl scrunched her face adorably. "Lenny!"

"Very good! That's my guitar!" Joe pointed to James. "And what's his say, hm?"

"Lucas!"

"Very good!" Joe smiled. "Now you know our guitars!"

The lights dimmed. "I have to hide!" The girl ran off. When the main door opened, the band began to play:

"Happy birthday to you,  
Happy birthday to you!  
Happy birthday, dear Tatiana,  
Happy birthday to you!"

The room burst into applause as the lights came back on. Tatiana walked up to the band with a huge grin on her face. "I used to go to your Champions League halftime shows at the Blue Moon City pub before we moved out here! Wow!"

"Mommy!" The little girl ran out from behind the band, holding a tambourine. "I want to play with them!"

"Fine by us," said James. Tatiana nodded her approval, and the band played on.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated. :)
> 
> The birthday celebrant's name is a name I want for my daughter someday.


End file.
